petit_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Bunny: Cotton-Tail:
Tooth Fairies and Tooth Nympth’s: City Structure Teeth Foundation and Eastern Cotton-Tail Bunny: Posted by Authorship: Freelancer Instrumentationist Rhythemist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Eastern Bunny: Cotton-Tail Bunny: EDIT COMMENTS SHARE The Eastern Cotton-Tail Bunny: Mother Raid the Fridge: cannot help herself from Gluttony eating too much. She eats Junk food like: Chocolate Bars, Ice Cream, Pies, left over Pizza: Mother Learn she is Pregnant with a born baby bundle of joy is on the way, both to be parents are surprised. The Easter Bunny is fun, Interactive, not too hard; not to Easy, A Scavenger Hunt for the children using Clue Finder: To Discover, Area Locator, Search and find the whereabouts: of the Egg’s that morph into Chocolate Covered Sweet’s Treats. Family Circus: Once said, “Children need to be challenged they have to try to find the surprise”. (Chocolate Bunnies, Kinder Egg Surprise, and Chocolate Bunnies,) {Chicken Hen Eggs or Organic Eggs,} During After the Dark Day Easter Resurrection: Sunday Easter found a new hope: families lifted themselves from a shell out of Darkness. Easter became a reminder of arise occasion: The New Risen is born, and their children will soon Inherited the whole globule Nation. Jesus once was a child who taught discipleship discipline of Moral Modesty of love to Regions, Families celebrated a Don of a new Era. The Problem: Easter Cotton Tail studied Farmers collecting eggs from a triangle Orb-side clip view point: The chicken coop and watched bird’s create their nest. Eastern Cotton Tail’s Innovation idea created a Multi Strong holder Oval Egg tray, and Strong Single dip cup holder Tray, Egg White Blend Mixer: for sport competitors, Veggie Eater’s, Joggers and the community house holds. He also made a Chocolate Sweat Treats in a basket for the public. Santa Clause: Donated Organization Charity Gifts to an entire nation, those who are in need of aid, and The Orphanages. The Toy Maker appreciated North Pole Elves: Volunteers, similar to the Salvation Army Organization, to spend time with Dear love ones: to him everyone is special no matter what the year is, The Year of Get-together’s and a New Resolution of hope: A new Start; with heart, thought and with Discontent happiness. Cotton Tail and his friends once loved to play Pranks while having fun: Once they decorated Santa Tree, with Spherical Tin Metal-Balls in shape of an oval egg, glittering colours, inspired Kris Kringle to make Tin-Orbs more Christmas like, Santa Tells Easter Cotton Tail: “He on the right path,” “To keep on trying”. Another Time they hidden the chocolate Sweet Treats; Scattering them all over the globule Nation of Earth and lost them. Easter Cotton Tail and friend did not realize they created a fragment Puzzle Cue finder’s games for children, The Scavenger Hunter’s was born. The Rabbit had Two Enemies: Jack Frost and The Boggy Man who were not interested in the holidays another story. When a baby bunny is born they have tiny little Walnut bodies, their skull heads peak out within the dug-hole similar to an eggnog: in shape of a side an oval egg. The Bunnies are too small, thin, and skinny from coming out of the dug-hole. They cannot create a Path- Tunnel by themselves. Hidden from other land Predators Animals, Wing Prey’s, Easter Bunnies live underground: pyrimidine morphs peeresses Two bird legs from the bottom of oval Egg walking about, Marking a birth of a new special Occasion. The Hopper distracted the Predators, Wing Prays by hopping, moving away from the dug-hole. The Hopper hopes: The Predator; Wing Pray’s would not notice the small bunnies while cloning it selves within the environment, passing them by without being seen. Poets is Inspired by Chocolate Eggs, and Chocolate Bunnies, this how Eastern Cotton-Tail came to Life. If anyone is trying to trap the Rabbit is probably the children. The Problem: The Bunny is an Escape Illusionist, who can never get it-self caught. In the words of (Family Circus Children,) “Now you see him, and now you don’t”. The Best part of Day: The children could get’s to be creative and paint their Eggs / Decorative and put it in a basket, The Easter Bunny also delivers without being seen. = Tooth Fairies and Nympth’s: = = City Structure Teeth Foundation = Tooth Fairies and Nymph’s: City Structure Teeth Foundation: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Tooth Fairies/ Nympth’s: City Foundation: ' It is important for the nation to protect their molar Teeth, similar to the nation Protecting the Nation Economy Environment and Landscapes: Seen from a distance; Colour of the Air Quality: Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, Murky Dark Sky Clouds, Waste land Pollution, Oceansea’s Carbinents and Murky Sledges, Teeth is seen in a mirror to how gritty it gets, when not property taken care of, also changes colour, (Plaque, Tartar Buildup and Unseen Cavities.) Those who go to Industrial Work, Store Restaurant: Important to rinse your mouth out and return home to brush your teeth and floss your teeth immediately especially working with chemicals may degrade your teeth. ' Resting in bed the child wake up, he searches for cloth’s to wear, then he brush his teeth, preparing for school. He noticed something is not right, something shifting in his mouth, he discovers a loose tooth. The Child Gandle: Brown Skin, three feet, five inches tall, Black wavy Hair, wears a blue lighting shirt: and blue track pants; telling his mother about what happen to him, she make an appointment to see the Dentist, Meanwhile cleaning the Teeth the Dentist decide to not touch his loose Tooth telling his parent’s it will come out on its own. Morning the Tooth came out on its own. The child decides it time to put his Tooth in a Jar. Usually a tooth would Decay slowly in the jar. (The Nymph rubs padded glass with his shirt creating static fuse electricity: tooth duplication without breaking or fidgeting with the bottle.) The Tooth is traded for either a Trinket or living Cost of five Dollars. The Problem: After the Tooth Nympth went through a vortex portal tunnel, Gandle saw the portal closing, Curiosity caught his eye, transferred him into Fairy, Nympth Tooth Nation. Gandle saw a future city, unlike his city that he lives in. Ladies Fairies or the Guys Nympth’s: using a Tooth to Built Structure Foundation’s: Residential Homes, Industrial Industries, Industrial High Rise Apartment Building, Teeth is harvested, gathered together similar to a lumber-yard. Teeth became a Construction Set: Icy Silver, Pelt Hailey Comet, Whiten crystal Snow, Teeth is Slender long: Thicken or thin. It is use for: Roof Shingles, Fences, Sidewalks, Driveways, Front Wheel Water Mill’s Lift, and Desks, Recycling reused material. They live in a Platonic Environment, Meadow Grass Plains, Flower Fields, Wood Lakes and Wild Forest is Closest to a Conservationist Park. The Economy also has an Amusement Parks, Fairs, and Circuses for children and Mystic Flyer’s. Resident Houses or Apartment Building was inside the stagma of the Bud petal; Bud leaf closes at night. Plutonic Environmental landscape: Flowering Fields and Trunk Branch/Twig Trees anyone could get lost it. Conversion Pattern’s of their world is similar to our own: Wind, Rain, and Sun, with Additional Conversion flavor: Fluoride Rainy Weather; Bubble-Gum, Mint, Strawberry and Grape. Chilly Snow is little Different: Similar to Tooth Paste, in this case it is not enough to cause a stomach aches. Similar to our world do not engulf the snow. Similar to Acid Rain: Acid coke could cause a lot of damages to home’s depending on the level of precipitation, Gandle saw Firsthand how Acid could create a pothole that degrades, disintegrate rip-tear eating the sidewalk and Shelter Roof slowly. Even in their world cement, pavements should last for decades; acid over time has its effect. The construction workers fill the pot-hole pouring Nova-Paste Fluoride: Cement and replacing tooth shingles for the houses that needed fixing. The Dental Floss Liner to keeps the Neighbour-hood gleaming. The Liner is between the Residential houses Floor or title, Driveway, Intercession Roads and Streets, within the Curb Bank’s, Crease or Crevices. The Floss Liner Act like a Censer Range Collector until if it gets full; the strip is automatically deposed of, into a Garbage, Lint, Dirt disposal Unit, Then The Floss-Liner breaks-up the particles between the floors, Titles, or curb Streets keeping the area clean. The Tooth Brushes is a sweeper and a polishers sparkle finisher. Conservation Nation Fairies, Nympth’s do not need cars, Nympth’s or Fairies notice a child walking around the city without wings became worried, wondering how he entered the city. A Fairy noticed a child entering a Water Wheel Mill house realizing with all this frills he discovered, he found himself lost and alone entering a some one’s house for the night. There was talk around the neighbour-hood about a child that cannot fly in Tooth Fairies Nation. The Fairy Authorities went to investigate the claim the Authorities found him a sleep in the Water Mill House. Since he is in Tooth Nation, they decided to let him stay awhile and he could have fun and play at the Amusement Gleaming Park. A Nympth whistled, up trotted a Horse Pegasus came out of the barn prepared to take on any passenger’s: Saddled the child while giving him a tour of the city. Flotation Air- Coast Sky Island is so high it beyond a human reach in the Troposphere fairies need their wings to get there. Amusement Parks, Fair, and Circuses was on the Air- floatationous lands. Amusement Park: Twirler Water Slide with a Dip, diving pool. Next Island had Dentist chair: with mobility function, the seat kept Gandle Comfortable. It also came with a View-scope Cubit Virtual Screen: to see the stars and the moon. Audience gathered Star gazing watching the Crystal Fractural of teeth shimmered on the moon given energy by the sun before Down Peek of Don, reflecting light back to the planet. Even the Star’s has Silver-crystals; Golden teeth creating its own eminent energy, the night sky seems like a fantastic Orb- Cube they could see distance belt galaxies and planets in their sector, similar to a Television, or a movie screen-cubes. Rainy coke fell and heightens winds caused a lot of damages to the sideways and trails causing pot-holes. A reminder to make sure that Gandle and the public children of Planet Earth take care of their teeth keep them clean, Fairies and Nympth’s also has worries of their own teeth to keep them precious. Gandle saw through the Globule Orb of the Nation of Earth; real people abusing their teeth hoping for more money. Tooth Fairy Community shares with the child a secret; they need teeth however it should not be on purpose. Those who done on Purpose: their teeth May not Grow Back, their Dentures is Wasted on False Teeth if not careful. Strong and Healthy teeth stand for everlasting longevity for ages, if the person decides to take care of them real well. The Nympth found he lived in the Mill Wheel House coming back from another mission, Coincidence perhaps: The Community left her in charge: bring the child home. Since the Globule Nation World of the Earth has a wide many on the Planet. The Nympth: X-Rayed his Teeth, Opening a vortex portal back to his Resident home with-in dream Relm- state back in his quarter room fast asleep. Waking- up he tried to tell his Parents about his adventures, they thought it just in his imagination.